The Walking Regular
by the guy obsessed with zombies
Summary: everyone at the park has to team up with lee everett and his group to survive will tie in to season 2 (Story will change)
1. The Walking Regular Chapter 1

The Walking Regular

disclaimer: if you have a problem with the story please leave a review telling me the problem

P.S. My computer kind has a proble where it dosent type the key on the screen so dont be mad if there is some mispelling

M: Dude I got a date with CJ we're going to the moive why don't you Eileen come with us.

R: Sure

At The Movies

M: Man where are they were supposed to be here an hour ago

R: I don't know man lets just go home

M: Alright

Just then a man ran right into Mordicai

M: Dude!

Man: Im sorry! why are you not running!?

R: Why would he be running?

Man: There are things everywhere!

Right then a Walker fell on top of the man from behind and started eating the back of his neck.

M and R: WHAT THE FU**

they then saw CJ and Eileen

CJ: We need to get out of here come lets get in my car

they get into the car and drive to the park

they arrive at the house and Benson opens the door

B: What were you doing out there!

M: Cool it Benson we didnt even know about all this an hour ago

B: huh sorry if im mad its just Pops was just killed by these things

MM: KILL IT KILL IT

M: That was muscle man

they walking to a walker version of pops with his chest ripped open on top of muscle man and trying to bite him while skips is grabbing a lamp and is about to smash pops head in.

BAM blood on the end of the lamp

Skips: My God that was not Pops

musce man pushes pops off of him

MM: You are right about that

BAM BAM BAM KESH! they went to check out the noise and saw a group of about 20 walkers trying to break in.

Eileen: We need to get out of here!

Skips: Benson! You shouldnt have yelled I told you these thing s are attracted to noise quick! everyone get in my van its the bigget vehicle we have right now Move!

they exit the house through the back and get to skips' garage and get in his van and drive away.


	2. The Walking Regular Chapter 2 Macon

Disclaimer: in the world of regular show no one notices or cares that the main characters are not human so lee and his group wont notice or care and the story takes place Georgia and the regular show characters have clothes on

In the Van

M: Ok where do we go Atlanta is full of these monsters

S: How about Macon those things are probably not there yet

B: Your probably right, lets get to Macon.

they drive to Macon

MM: Look a drug Store

while walking to the store they see a truck pull up they walk towards it

M: Hello

?: Hey there, you friendly truck's run out of gas

M: Yeah we're friendly, but we can't help you with gas our van just ran out of gas.

Gurrrah! suddenly the entire town had wakers coming out of buildings, and carashed cars

?: Fu**, you guys follow us

they then saw a group of people, one with a yellow shirt, mustache and hat, a woman with a yellow shirt and brown pants, a little boy, a little girl an,d a african american man with a blue button shirt, and black jeans with a bandage on his leg.

suddenly a walker fell on top of the boy

Little boy: AHHH! NO! NO! HELP!

BANG

suddenly a bullet hole was in the walkers head and they saw a woman with a pistol and a korean man around Mordacai and Rigby's age

?: RUN

sauddenly a wlker fell on top of skips and they started ripping him apart

The Regular Show Group: SSKKKKIIIIPPPPSSSSS!

Skips: JUST GO ILL BE FINE IM IMMORTAL ILL BE BACK IN 20 YEARS JUST GO!

they ran into the drug store

in the drug store while the Korean man locked the door

?: WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE

?: GIVE THEM A BREAK LARRY

?: MY DAD'S RIGHT WE DON'T KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE!

?: SHUT UP LILY

M: we're just people trying to survive, these people too now why don't you and your dad just FU** OFF!

?: Couln't have said that better than myself

Larry: S**t one of thems bitten! (looking at the little boy)

Lily: Oh my God...

Larry: Im tossing him out now!

?: Over My Dead Body!

Larry: We'll dig one hole DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT THE BITE MAKES YOU TURN!

?: He's not Bitten, KENNY STOP HIM!

R: YOU BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE OLD MAN!

Rigby moves in front of the little boy then mordecai, muscle man high fives ghost, Benson, then african american.

Larry: Fu** all of you GGGAAAAHHHHH. (falls to the ground

B: Oh Sh** was he bitten

Lily: Of course not you Fu**ing idiot

Little girl: Lee theres a man in the bathroom.

Lee: Its just locked keys are behind the counter probably.

Little girl: AAAAHHHH! walker falls down in front of her

Lee: CLEMENTINE!

Lee falls down Mordacai runs after the walker and throws it down on the ground and stomps his head in.

Lee: Oh My God Clem are you ok?

C: Yeah (softly sobbing)

Lee: You there uhhh uhh

M: Mordacai

Lee: Mordacai thank you for saving her.

M: it was nothing don't sweat it

Lily: DAD! (Sobbing) NO (sobbing even more) WHY NOW! WHY NOW!

Kenny: Is he dead?

Lily: YES YOU FU**ING A**HOLE

the woman with the gun slowly pulls her up and hugs her

Lily: AHHHAHHHH! (sobbing very loudly)

?: Im sorry he's dead alright you'll be ok

suddenly they hear a groan form Larry then

Larry: AAAHAHGGGGG!


	3. TWR Chapter 3 The Truth and The Motel

**Chapter 3 The Truth and The Motel**

Larry: RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!

an undead larry grabs lily's leg

Lily: AAAAHHHHHH!

Kenny then stomps his head in

Lily: NNOOOO! WHY DID HE TURN HE WASNT BITTEN!

Kenny: My god... no matter what we turn even if we aren't bitten we still turn

KKEERRSSHHH they hear the gate breaking and windows breaking

Lee: Quick through the back!

they all get through the back

while hiding in an alleyway

Lee: Alright where can we go

Glenn: Theres a motel nearby come on follow me

at the motel

Kenny: S*** this place is filled with walkers

B: Well what weapons do we have

Carley: We have a pistol

Katjaa: these are attracted to noise we cant use them

M: Let me and Rigby handle we got an idea

R: I just found some pillow let mordacai use your gun

Carley: fine (hands the gun over)

Lee: Let me he you out

M: Alright

they move to the right end of the building

lee looks inside a nearby truck and sees a screwdriver

Lee: please be unlocked (he opens the door) Whew (grabs the screw driver)

Rigby puts pillow over a walkers face and mordacai fires silently

R: 1 down 5 to go

M: push this car (they push the car and it crashes into a walker and they hide behind a wall)

R: Lee go stab the walker in the head

Lee kills the walker behind the wall

and they hide behind a nearby RV with a walker on the other side

Lee: Let me take this one

Lee kills the other walker

M: Nice job

they move near the crashed car a walker was smashed against the wall by the car lee jabbed it in the head and the screwdriver got stuk it its had and mordacai grabs a fire axe

M: Awesome

they move u the stairs and see two walkers mordacai kills one and chops off the head of the other and stomps the head in

R: This door is locked Mordacai break the lock

Mordaci braks the door lock and when they open it they see an undead young woman and mordaci kills it

M: All clear now lests get some defenses on the wall.


	4. TWR Chapter 4 3 months later

Chapter 4, three months

3 months after they in habitated the motel

they found an airforce base when this man was in trouble and had a large amount of food so they took him into their group

Lee, Mordaci, Kenny, and Mark were in the forest when they heard a scream and when they fond the sorce of it there was a man in a bear trap

Mark: Lee there's no release latch

Kenny: God Da*mit do something Lee

M: I got an idea but i don't think your gonna like it

?: Plese we just want our teacher out then we can go!

M: Im gonna have to cut you out of this

?: No, No TRY THE TRAP AGAIN PEASE ANYTHING BUT TH-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordacai swung his axe into the mans leg and with every swing h the man sreamed and caused more walkers to arrive and finally the foot was cut off causing the man to faint. Lee and Kenny started carrying him on their sholders

?: OH god

?: BLLEE BBLLEEGGGGGGGG (pukeing)

?: TRAVIS!

suddenly a wlker fell on top of the boy who was pukeing tand soon he was dead

?: NNNNOOOOO!

They then ran to the motel

Lily sees them

LEE: GET THE GATES OPEN WE GOT WOUNDED

Lily: Sh**, what the hell are they doing

Lily: Lee!

Kenny: Katjaa Can you help him

Lily: Lee!

Kat: Jesus Ken I don't know

Lily: LEE!

Lily: What the hell do you think your doing bringing more mouths to feed

Lee: These people were about to die Lily!

Lily: So what we are not responsible for what happens to other people out here

M: At least he gives them a fighting chance Lily somthing i think you can learn from Lee!

Lily: Hey mordacai You don't have a say in this you and your friends are the reason my dad is dead got so angry and had a heart attack so why don't you shut the fu** up!

M: That wasen't our fault it was his fault that tried to kill Duck

Kenny: Thats right you need to get that through your head

? please can you guys fight later i need to know if my teacher is gonna be ok

Katjaa: Lee can you help me out with this

Lee: Sure

M: Who are you to make descisions for everyone your supposed to just hand food to people thats it

Lily: Why don't you go fu** yourself

Carley: Would you guys stop fighting its always a power stuggle with you two i had enough

Doug: HEY HEY HEY pointing a pistol at two men one with gasoline and one with a rifle


	5. TWR Chapter 5 What Seemed Innocent

Chapter 5 what seemed innocent

disclaimer: the amount of question marks is the same as th regular name of the ppeople like ben i put 3 of them

Doug: HEY HEY HEY! DONT MOVE

?: Woah Woah Woah don't shoot

?: Don't worry we won't shoot, now hy don't we both lower our guns and just talk this through

Doug: Alright, (lowers gun) What are you doing carrying that gas can?

?: My names Danny and this is my brother Andrew and we need this gas so we can power our electiric fence

Lee: Electric fence?

Andrew: Yeah we have an entire plantation protected by a electric fence, we're almost out of gas

Danny: Say maybe we can have trade we got food you need any of that

Kenny: Lee, what do you think we should do

after thinking for a moment Lee decided to make a deal with them

Lee, Mordecai, CJ, Mark, and Muscle man left to check out the dairy bringing 2 gas canisters

at the dairy

Mark: Lee look at this fence

Andrew: Entire place is protected by it

?: I that I saw Ya'll walk up with guests names Brenda

Lee: My name Lee and this is Mordecai, Mitch, CJ, and Mark

Mark: We're starveing

Brenda: Well I got an enitre basket filled with buns

M: Those look delicious

CJ: I know right

Mark: We brought gas for you

Brenda: Thats really nice of ya'll

CJ: Mordecai aand me will go and bring these back to the motel

Lee: Alright, Mark and I will help these

MM: I'll help you guys too

Andrew: We need someone to check the right perimiter

Mark: Me and Lee will go

Danny: And I need someone to go hunting with

MM: Ah Yeah Im down with that

soon they all went to do their jobs but the group back at the motel walked to the farm and by the time Lee and the others arrived except for Mark

Carley: Lee wheres Mark?

Lee: Me and him were attacked bandits while patroling the perimiter and he got shot in the head by an arrow

Katjaa: Jesus!

Carley: W-w-what about Mitch

Lee: He got attacked by wild dog Brendas fixing him up and their making us dinner

Kenny: Man...

Lee: Oh' Kat how's the guy we rescued

Katjaa: He didn't make it

Lee: Oh...

Later that night

DING

Dunk: Dad its dinner time! Its dinner time!

Mordecai and CJ were walking to the house together while Rigby and Eileen were treading behind themslowly

M: Sooooo... what do you think we're having

CJ: Brenda already told me we're having pork tenderloin

M: Oh... alright uhh

Eileen: So... Pork tenderloin

R: I know it so delicious my parents used to make the best kind... I miss them

Eileen: I miss mine too but if they are gone then they would want us live on

R: Thanks Eileen

They all sat at the dinner table except for Muscle man

M: Wheres Mitch?

Brenda: Now Ya'll don't worry bout him he's resting

Mordecai looks at Lee and they understand plenty

M: Well do you mind if i go to the bathroom to wash my hands

Lee: Ineed to do wash them too

Branda: Alright

Mordecai and Lee walk up some stairs when Mordecai notice a wire Lee then picks up one end to see another end through a hole in a closet he plugs it in a sees some light form the hole the wire is throught

Lee: (Whispering) What the hell

M: through here

Mordecai opens a door where a book case has a light behind it they move the bookkcase to the side to see a door Mordecai opens th door to see muscle man with both of his arms and legs cut off

MM: Guys...

M: Oh God! What the fu** happened in here Mitch!

MM: Don't... Eat... Dinner...


	6. I have made a couple of mistakes

Sorry

I am Sorry for the misspelling of Mordecai i will stop the accidents and forget the disclaimer on chapter5 for some reason i dosent register the amounts of question marks


	7. TWR Chapter 6 One By One They Fall

Chapter 6 One By One They Fall

M: Oh God!

Brenda: Guys, whats taking ya were all hungry and we're waiting for ya

Lee: Clementine!

Mordecai and Lee Rush down the stairs

Lee: DON'T EAT THE FOOD!

everyone stares at them

Kenny: Guys whats the matter

M: They choped off Mitch's arm and legs and their feeding them to us

Lily: What are you talking about

Katjaa: What do you mean by that Mordecai

M: Mitch is upstairs limbless

Andrew: Why would you say that

Lee: Kenny grab your gun!

Kenny stands up pointing his gun andrew points his gun at him then

Danny: You all could have been our guests

Brenda its true your eating your friend, But he wasen't gonna live and ya'll were hungry so it just made sense we do t all the time

suddenly they hear a thump repeatiantly and it turns out its muscle man crawling with his arm stumps

MM: Guys... help...

everyone Gasps

Lee turns to see Clementine about to faint

Lee: CLEMT-

Danny whacks im with his gun

Lee wakes up in ameat locker

the story goes on but mordecai and Rigby tag along with Lee and Kenny

Lee dosen't kill Danny

im fast forwardingto the scene where lee is about to die by electric fence

Andrew: YOU SON OF A BI*** DIE! AAGGGG

Mordecai tackles Andrew Rigby holds Andrew down while Mordecai keeps punching him over and over again until CJ walks up to him and tells him to stop

when they get to the car they take

Kenny wants Mordecai, Rigby, Lee, and, Clem to come with his family

next chapter will beginwhen th RV stops where Lily does, you know

im trying to hurry up the season 1 story but not too much i really wnat to hurry into season 2


	8. TWR Chapter 7 What a Crappy Day

Chapter 7 What a Crappy Day

BANG

with that shot everyone turned around to see Eileen dead on the ground with lily holding a gun rigby rushed to her and started sobbing silently along with CJ

Mordecai then tackles lily and starts punching her again and agin until he knows she has had enough

R: HOW COULD YOU!

Lily: She was supplying the bandits just like Ben

R: NO SHE WASEN'T

Kenny and Lee: Oh Fu**

Katjaa: Kenny whats going on

Kenny: Keep Duck away from the windows

clementine was just stareing while Lee decided what to do with Lily while mordecai paceing back and forth

Suddenly they hear walkers

Lee: Get in We'll decide what to do with you later

Benson helped her up or at least tried to but gained a death glare from Rigby

Rigby grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil in the RV and asked Mordecai to create a portrit of her so he could remember her while Lee handed Rigby a pistol and Rigby kept it pointed at Lily the rest of the ride until they stopped at a train wreck they all walked out to igure out what to do until they heard Rigby get thrown out of the RV along with the engine starting

Kenny: Shes stealing the RV STOP!

the RV went into reverse and as they looked through the window they saw Benson and Lily in the front view as it turned around and drove away

R: BENSON YOU MOTHERFU****!

M: Now what are we gonna do

Katjaa: Kenny this may not be a good time but I think yo should tell them now

Kenny: ... (sighs) Alright

Lee: What is it?

Kenny Ducks (sniffs)... Ducks been bit

Everyone stares in shock

Lee: God... What are we gonna do

Kenny: We continue to get to Savannah

M: But-

Kenny: But nothing!

Clementine: no... (Sniffs) Why did today have to be the crappiest day

Alright next chapter will begin where they start the train

I hope you like the twist


	9. TWR Chapter 8 Shock and Loss

Chapter 8 Shock and Loss

M: God Dam**t (Hugging CJ)

CJ: Why did this happen to him

Clem: What is Kenny gonna do

M: he's gonna make sure Duck dosen't turn

Clem: oh...

BANG NNOOO

Lee: Mordecai watch Clem!

M: Alright

Lee's POV

God what happened

lee arrives to see Katjaa dead and Duck leaning against a tree

Kenny: KAT KAT KATJAA no (Sobbing)

Lee: What happened

Kenny: She... She just shot herself

Lee: God

you know what happens next lee shoots duck

now we are on the train where lee teaches clem how to survive

Mordecai was with CJ on the side railing and Rigby was at the front with Kenny both of them mourning

M: This has been the shi**iest days of my life

CJ: Me Too... I feel bad for Clementine its her birthday today

M: (Sighs) Sh** how did yo know?

CJ: she told me, shes turning ten

M: (sighs)

Lee: Hey you two

M: sup

Lee: theres something I need to tll you guys

CJ: Sure

Lee: ... I was on my way to prison 3 months ago

M: really what for

Lee: For killing a senator sleeping with my wife

M: dam*

Lee: Hey a could you give this to chuck ( hands over a whiskey bottle)

M: Sure

At the front

M: You want this?

Chuck: Da** didn't know i still had it (looks throught the window) i know those 2 could use a drink

M: I'll go see if they want some

M: Hey Guys

R: Yeah...

M: Chucks got some whiskey if you want it

Kenny: He's got some... sure

R: Im gonna have some too

kenny and rigby walk out and mordecai starts talking to CJ again


	10. TWR Chapter 9 Love and Trouble

Chapter 9 Love and Trouble

Disclaimer: there is no omid and christa in my stry or maybe a different area they meet deends on what i write

Mordecai was sitting against the wall with his arm around CJ who was sleeping

Clem was asleep at the front of the train while Kenny and Lee we talking at the front

suddenly CJ woke up

M: Hello there Sleepyhead

CJ: Hey come on you almost fell asleep too look at you

M: Well maybe anyway uh.. the last few days have been real sh** but there have been 2 things keeping me going

CJ: What are they?

M: You and Rigby

CJ: Really

M: Yup Rigby is like a brother to me and you are well an amazing person

CJ: same with you

right here is when they have their first kiss until kenny interups everyone

Kenny: Everyone hold on we're coming up on Savannah

the brakes stop the train

they all go to the front of the train

CJ: So where do we go

Doug: We got to go to the docks

Carley: Wait, what do we do if there aren't any boats

Kenny: There will be i just know it

R: Carley is right what if there isn't

Lee: We'll figure it out along the way

Right then is when they hear clems radio turn on

Voice: Can't wait for you to get to savannah Clementine I got your parents right here and yo be sure to find whether Lee wants you to or not

Kenny: I thought that thing was broken

Lee: So did I

R: This is gonna bit us back in the a** I know that right now


	11. Chapter 10 Danger and a Familiar Face

Chapter 10 Danger and a Familier Face

The group was in the middle of Savannah when suddenly the curch bells rang and the walkkie talkie came on

Voice: I'd get out of the street if i were you

Lee: Who are you what do you want!?

Voice: I said Get Out OF THE STREET!

walkers suddenly are crowding them

Kenny: Everyone RUN!

everyone begins to run down the north end of the street when a walker falls on top f Doug and rips open his chest and begins unching on his intestines

Doug: AAAAAHHHHHH-

Ben shoots Doug in the head to put him out of his misery

they continue running until they reach some mansion

CJ: Did we lose them?

Lee: I think so

M: We lost Doug

Kenny: Man... What do we do

Lee: Alright Me and Clem will figure out how to open this door

M: Me and Rigby will try to open this shed

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Thomas

Thomas: Mordecai, Rigby!

M and R: Thomas!

the three friends shake hands

Thomas: How did you get here

M: We new you were taking a cule sick days before this all started

Thomas: i actually went to check on my mom but she was already one of them and i was on my own for awhile i just got here for supplies but i only found of whiskey

R: You got whiskey

M: Hold on Rigby, Thomas can i talk to you alone for a sec

Thomas: Sure

Mordecai explains skips' death, Muscle mans death, how high fies went with Glenn, Eileens death, Bensons Betrayal Kennys loss how they got here, Dougs death and all through it Thomas just kept a suprised look

Once Mordecai finished he gave the whiskey to Kenny and Rigby

Clem suddenly crawled through a small hole through the shed

Lee: Clementine!

The shed doors opened

Clementine: Tadah!

Lee: Nice job Clem

Lee then looked behind her

Lee: Kenny, look at this

Kenny walks over to Lee and is suprised to see a boat

Kenny: Holy Sh** We can finally escape the apocalypse, alright let me see if there is anything wrong with it all ya'll get some rest

while in the house 5 hours later

Mordecai and CJ were talking with each other

M: So we're finally going to get away from all this

CJ: I know it's gonna be over

M: Well about that kiss we ha-

Mordecai was cut off by CJ eventually CJ lead Mordecai to a room and locked the door

Disclaimr: I forgot to write this down high fives went with Glenn sp he can find Celia if she was at Georgia

also you probably know what happened behind that door

I hope yo liked this chapter and i hope you like what happens in the next chapter


	12. TWRChapter 11 Loss

Chapter 11 Loss

Kenny's POV

I was in the shed seeing if there was anything wrong in the boat and all of a sudden I heard a pickup truck from the other side when the suddenly the doors swung open

?: Guys' look a boat

?: Hey there's already a guy here

?: Beat him to a pulp!

Hey fu** off

the last thing i remember before blacking out was Clem shouting my name

No longer anyones point of view

Everyone was suprised to see kenny unconsious by the door

Lee: KENNY... KENNY WAKE UP DAM***!

Kenny woke up and explained what happened

M: Well... boats gone... what are we gonna do?

Kenny: Well...(notices clems hat) Lee... look (points to hat)

Lee walks over in shock and moves a board out of the to reveal a walker who is quickly disposed of and Lee is shocked to see a bite mark on his wrist

Lee: no... no... no... no no no

M: What ha-, oh my god no

Lee: That dosent matter clems been kidnapped thats what matters

CJ: But where could she be?

they then hear the walkie talkie

Clem: Lee!

Voice: SSSSHHHH hello Lee

Lee: Who is this what do you want!?

Voice: I want you to come to the Marsh House so we can deal with your... problem

turns off

Carley: Well... Lets go

they leave to go rescue clmentine nd while walking down an alley way a balcony falls down

Thomas: Ben look out

Jumps over to him but is too lat and a pole lands through his head while Ben's is smashed to pieces

CJ: Oh God (Pukes)

walkers start to crowd around the area Lee, CJ, Mordecai, and clrley manage to climb up but once Carley get up the ladder breaks

M: NO!

R: Just Go we'll be fine (pulls out his gun)

The Group on the roof runs away leaveing Rigby and Kenny fate unknown

while about 5 buildings away later Mordecai falls on his knees and starts punching the ground

M: GOD DAM*** NO!

Lee: Mordecai, im sorry but Clem still needs us

M: Your right we'll hav to mourn them later

while near the hole (where christa would go in) Mordecai and CJ went in and they suddenly heard groans they then had to run through the dark area with only a small flashlight

Lee: God dam***!

Carley: we've lost too many good people

Lee: Your right about that, and Clems not gonna be one of them

now we are at the Marsh House Carley basically replaces christa and omid

Lee walks into the room to see a man with a gun

Stranger: sit down Lee, we have a huge problem we have to discuss

Just then clementine slams a lamp into his hand and the gun goes on the ground Lee picks it up and shoots the stranger

you already know what hapens next clem shoots Lee and Clem sees a figure far away

but the next chapter will explain how Mordecai and CJ got out of there and where they went and the chapter after that will go 8 years later with Clem and Carley


	13. TWR Chapter 12 One Small Light

Chapter 12 One Small Light

M: CJ come on!

CJ: Im coming

they run past a dark corner and keep running until they see another horde coming towards them

M: To the right!

right then and there a walker falls right on top of CJ as it is about to sink its teeth into her the walker is shot by a mysterious shooter

?: Come on!

they followed the mysterious man when another ran beside him

after a long while they evntually escaped the building

they then we're on the outskirts of the city

M: Hey man thanks... what are your names

Luke: well my name is luke and this is Nick, my best friend

Nick: Sup

M: My name is Mordecai and this is CJ, my Girlfriend

CJ: We just lost our entire group

Nick: Maybe you can join our group

Lue: Thats a good idea, we could always have use good people in our group

M: CJ, you think we should join them

CJ: They kind of just saved our a**es so, yeah

M: Ok then, we'll join you

Luke: That great

Mordecai and Luke then shake hands and Mordecai and CJ follow Lue and Nick to their new group


	14. Chapter 13 8 Years Later

Chapter 13 8 Years Later...

Disclaimer: this is at the cabin group not where Clementine is alright so don't go complaining

and let me say the age most of the people

**Luke-24**

**Nick-24**

**Clem-18**

**Pete-48**

**Mordecai-27**

**CJ-26**

At the Cabin

Luke: Hey Mordecai

M: Yeah

Luke: We're almost out of food can you and Pete go out hunting by the Creek

M: Sure

Pete and Mordecai weent to the creek while Luke and Nick were hunting in the regular forest

CJ was talking with Rebeeca when they suddenly heard Nick and Luke calling out for Carlos while carrying a young woman

CJ's POV

Oh f*** what happened!

I walked out onto the lawn when i saw a familiar hat, a very familiar hat

Oh my god, is it really?

Holy Sh** it is, It is Clemetine!

Clementine!

Alvin: Wait, you know this girl?

Oh god what happened to her

Nick: She was bit by a dog

Rebecca: And you just believed her, for all we know she could be working with Carver

She would never work for Carver!

Right then Clem woke up while Carlos was checking her arm

Clem: uh... uh... OH WHO ARE YO-... CJ is that you

Yeah Clem its me

Clem: Who are these people and wheres Mordecai

CJ: Just let Carlos treat your arm alright and mordecai is out hunting

about 6 hours later CJ explained everything and they suddenly saw pete and Mordecai walking over CJ told Clam to hide for a surprise to Mordecai

CJ: Mordecai!

M: CJ!

they engage in a huge hug

CJ: I have a surprise for you

M: Really what is it

CJ: An old friend

clem then walks outside ad mordecai stands there speechless

M: Clementine is that you!

Clem: In the flesh

the three then engage in a hug

Pete: Hey uh guys who would this be


	15. Chapter 14 5 days later

chapter 14 5 days later

Disclaimer: this strts after carver comes and clem cj and mordecai are all caught up

Alvin: Hey Luke we need to stop Bec's tired

Luke: Alright veryone take a break we'll be back on the road in about half and hour

the group sits down

M: Hey Clem can you look throught the binoculars see if theres something ahead

Clem finds a bridge thats passable

Clem: theres a bridge oh and a skiladge at the top

M: alright Luke, Clem and me will scout ahead Alvin can you come here for a sec

Alvin: Sure

M: Take this pistol keep an eye on everyone especially Nick

Alvin: Alright

Luke. Clem, and Mordecai move ahead

M: Hey Clem why have you been real quiet lately is something bothering you

Clem: No

M: Clem, you know you can talk to me

Clem: *sighs* (whispering to Mordecai) dont tell anyone but i might like Nick

Luke: what was that

M: *chuckles* nothing

you know how the rest of the scene goes out

they arrive at the ski lodge

M: Canyou climb this and see if Carvers following us CJ and I will make sure you dont fall

Clem: alright

Clem climbs the ski lift and sees about 4 lights

M: what do you see?

Clem: I see some lights

CJ: da**it

?: Are you trying to rob us

ok i now i havent updated in a while sry anyway I am in need of a female OC for someone post your OCs in the reviews


	16. Chapter 15 2 Familiar Faces

Chapter 15 2 Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I am sry for every misspelling i do I use a laptop and my 3 year old niece spilled her sunnyD on the keyboard now sometimes when i think i press a key it doesn't and I try to update fast so I don't really check for errors and wordpad doesnt have the spelling and errors tool

Clem, CJ, and Mordecai were kneeling on the ground by the ski lift

M: Alright turns out there's people here and they're pointing guns at our group members

CJ: Yeah

Clem: What do we do

M: Sneak around the back of them hiding behind our friends

CJ: Alright

The three crawled on their hands and knees and luckily they were not spotted

they then walked carefully around the end of the lodge and when they arrived behind the people aiming at their friends the three pulled out their guns

Clem: Drop the guns a**holes

they dropped their guns

M: Turn around

The strangers turned around and when the three saw 2 certain faces, they as well dropped their guns

M: R-ri-rigby!

Clem: Kenny!

R: Mordecai!

Kenny: Clementine!

The five friends engaged in a large hug

the two groups walked into the lodge

Walter: Welcome to our little mountain paradise you can all put your weapons over there

Nick: Yeah, I think i'm gonna hold onto my rifle

M: Nick, we have friends here it's ok

after putting their weapons away hesitantly the five friends walked over to what was basically a living room

R: I'm, i'm just shocked, Kenny and I thought we would never see you guys again

Kenny: Yeah, but 8 years later I-i'm just glad you guys are here

M: Us too, we just found Clem 5 days ago

Clem: We probably wouldn't recognize you Kenny if it wasn't for that hat

Kenny: well look at you guys Clem's an adult never wouldn't recognize you without your hat and Mordecai here got a goatee

R: Wait Clem if you're here then where's Lee

Clem was silent

Kenny: Oh no

Clem: He saved me

Kenny: I knew he would, that man had a fire in him sure as sh** we may not have been best friends but we were still friends and he did what I couldn't do with my son

Mordecai: I was with Carey for awhile until we got attacked by bandits over a weasel

R: Just a weasel

Clem: Yup

Mordecai then saw a woman outside a window, Rigby then noticed too

a hispanic woman came behind Kenny

Kenny: guys I want you to meet my girl Sarita ain't she a Beauty


	17. Chapter 16 Automatic

Chapter 16 Automatic

Automatic gunfire was heard

?: REBECCA!

M: Oh no

Luke: Quic everyone follo-

just then the back door burst open with Troy and Johnny pointing guns at everyone

Troy: ON THE FU**ING GROUND NOW

The group did what Troy said and right as they were on the ground Carver came through the front with 3 people behind him

Carver: Well its my lovely wife and friends

Alvin: Fu** you Bill she ain't your wife

Carver: And who says that

While Bill and Alvin were argueing Clementine noticed that Kenny and Sarita were missing and she nuged Mordecai

M: Clem?

Clem: Kenny and Sarita are gone

Right as Clem said that 2 people that were behind Carver were shot in the head

Troy: Oh Sh**

Carver Then grabbed Matthew and instructed Troy to do the same with Walter

Carver: Now you just killed Johnny and Lowell so we'll kill these two just to, you know even us out

BANG BANG

Walter and Matthew were dead on the ground

Kenny &amp; Sarita: NO!

Carver: Now, whoever you two are I suggest that you come out or else (places Revolver next to Mordeai's head) the bird will get it

Kenny and Sarita come out with their guns on their backs and hands in the air

Carver: well good thing we won't have alert the lurers with the good ol sound of Automatic, now load em in the truck


	18. Chapter 17 Who's Boss

Chapter 17 Carver's Ways

the group was loaded into the truck after being handcuffed

Sarah: Dad... w-what are they gonna do to us

Carlos: I don't now sweetie, but i'll keep you safe

?: Hey, shut up back there

the group remained quiet until about halfway there to Howe's when the truck came to a stop

the back of the truck opened

Carver: We heard some problems in the engine Hank's working on fixing it, if you need to take a sh** or something, do it now

Sarah: I have to go

Carlos: (Whispering) Clem, can you go with her

Clem: (Whispering) Sure

Clem and Sarah got Troy and Carver untied their binding Sarah went behind some bushes

meanwhile Mordecai an CJ were next to carver talking to troy

Carver: That one girl's got an a**

Troy: Im alrady taken so you can have her if you want

CJ: you wont lay a finger on her

Carver: well then, (grabs CJ's collar) whos going to stop me

M: YOU GET YOUR HAND OFF MY WIFE NOW!

Troy: Its not polite to yell (Hits Mordecai with butt of gun)

CJ: Mordecai!

Carver: Shut up (pistol whips her)

Clem: whats going on back th- Mordecai! CJ!

Carver: Don't worry about them they just need to learn who to listen to

(disclaimer): I am in need of a female OC leave you OCs in the reviews.


	19. Chapter 18 The Camp Known As Hell

Chapter 18 The Camp Known As Hell

Clem and Sarah were loaded into the truck again

Kenny: see what this guy did to em!?

Clem: no but they both are unconsious

Carver: Shut up back there! Grate slides down

the groups stays quiet until the truck starts up

Kenny: we need to get out of here

R: i agree

Carlos: no not yet

Kenny: well when do you suggest we do then

Carlos: we wait and what are you gonna do if you are free and they see you

R: first we'll take out two sons of bit**es grab their guns then we'll shoot the next sons of bit**es

Carlos: Just don't

just as Kenny and Rigby got up the truck came to a stop and they slammed against the wall

Rigby: Fu** we've stopped

Mordecai wakes up

M: what! Where are w- CJ!

Luke: don't worry she'll be alright you both we're pistol whipped

the Grate slides open right as CJ wakes up

CJ: huh

Carver: we've arrived

Nick: (Mumbles) To Hell

Carver: What did you just say... dosen't matter

Carver suckerpunches Nick

Clem: Nick!

Carver: Everyone get up and follow Tavia

the group listens to Carver and follow Tavia to the Yard but on the way they take Carlos for a job

Bonnie: Make sure you don't mess with the gate Bill can see if you're messin' with it

Reggie: Hey guys

Rebecca: Reggie!

Luke: what happened to your arm

Reggie: don't worry it happened after you guys left

Clem, Kenny, Rigby, Mordecai, and CJ start talking

Kenny: Who is that guy

M: He helped us escape we were gonna take him with us ut he fell and we kept running

R: Well whay happened to his...arm

Rigby goes quiet

M: Rigby what is it

Mordecai looks at what Rigby was stareing at and soon CJ, Kenny and Clem all start stareing at the woman with long brown hair and the Gumball machine stareing at them

R: Lily

CJ: Benson

M: Motherfu**ers

(Disclaimer) Im still taking OC suggestions but the OC will be introduced in the next chapter


	20. Chapter 19 Holding Off Vengeance

Chapter 19 Holding Off Vengeance

* * *

Mordecai and rigby were enraged at seeing Lily and Benson Mordecai started walking right towards them while Riby grabbed an empty chair

Lily and Benson started to back away until mordecai hit Benson with a right hook

Benson: you mother- (Rigby then smacks him with a chair)

Lily: STO- (Kenny joins in by punching Lily in the stomach)

Benson: LIL- (Mordecai knocks Benson to the Ground)

Reggie: Woah, Woah, Woah! What are you doing?!

R: Teaching these PIECES OF SH- a lesson (Rigby then kicks Lily in the stomach)

Nick, Luke, and Alvin start holding them back

Luke: Mordecai what the hell is wrong with you

M: These two fu**ers were in a group with me and CJ, first the woman killed Rigby's girlfriend then the gumball fu**er here beat the sh** out of him, threw us out of our RV and left us in the middle of the road for dead 8 years ago

Benson: we had good (coughs) reason

R: NO YOU DIDNT YOU JUST LEFT US FOR DEAD, LILY SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW

Lily: She ratted us out Rigby! how could you not see that! (pushes Nick to the side and punches Rigby in the stomach)

R: (Coughs and hacks)

Mordecai breaks free from Lukes grasp and goes to tackle Lily until he is tackled by Benson

Benson: Stay away from my wife! (punches Mordecai in the face until the grate slides out and troy and Carver walk in

Carver: Reggie, Benson: what the fu** happened here

Reggie: Mordecai and his friends attacked Benson and Lily

Carver: Really (glares at Mordecai and Rigby) I'll be sure to give our "new" guests the big jobs tomarrow you two (point to Kenny and Sarita) you get the bunk next to Claire and Owen, (points to Rigby) you get the bunk next to Violet, (points to Clem) you get the bunk next to summer, (points to Mordecai and CJ) you two get the bunks next to Danny, now everybody get the FU** TO BED, troy shoot anyone you see still up after 11!

* * *

disclaimer: i just decided to put all the OCs you suggested in the story :/


	21. Chapter 20 Very New Faces

Chapter 20 Very New Faces

(disclaimer: since there re humans and animals in regular show i am counting animals as a race, you'll know what I mean)

Troy: Hey they need to know who those people are

Carver: (growls) fine, you have 15 minutes to get to know each other

everyone went over to meet the new people except Benson and Mordecai

M: Benson, your a piece of sh** you know that

Benson: SHUT UP you hurt my wife, you have nothing to say for yourself

M: Really, well You left us to die so i think i have plenty of sh** to spew out of my mouth towards you!

Summer: God would you two shut up nobody cares

Violet: Summer, put a fu**ing pipehole in it

R: well I can tell you are going to be a real bit**

Summer: At least I dont smell like sh**

R: Um, who besides you smells like sh**

Summer: All of you animals here smell like sh**, especially the raccoon and the wolf

Violet: Excuse the twenty year old toddler, I'm Violet

R: My name's Rigby (Shakes hands with Violet)

Summer: EXCUSE ME, TODDLER

Danny: For the love of God, Summer SHUT THE FU** UP

Kenny: I agree with the fox

Summer: Oh, fu** you all

Owen: Thats it (walks over to Summer and knocks her unconscious), Claire can you help me out with her again

Claire: Sure

Claire and Owen manage to carry Summer over to her bed and position her to look like shes asleep

Owen: Well, welcome to hell I'm Owen

Claire: and I'm Claire over there is Danny, hes one of Carvers guards but he absolutly hates him so thats why he sleeps here, The wold with white fur is Violet (points to Violet talking with Rigby)

Benson: You shouldn't be trying to make friends with thse people.

M: SHUT THE FU** UP

The grate slides open and reveals Troy

Troy: Alright get the fu** to bed right now, ya'll got a big day tomarrow

the groups listens to Troy


	22. Chapter 21 A Hammer

Chapter 21 A Hammer

The group sleeps silently

Except Danny, who was watching the fence

Mordecai woke in the night and saw Danny watching the fence

M: Danny?

Danny turns his head

Danny: Mordecai, keep your head down Troy will see you

M: But what are looking for

Danny: An escape route (Points to plywood nailed to fence) and I think i just found one, I only need one thing

M: What do you need

Danny: A Hammer

M: Alright

Mordecai goes back to sleep and later Danny does too

Later in the morning Danny wakes everyone up

The grate opens to show Carlos with a now bloody plaid shirt

Sarah: Dad!

As Sarah and Carlos are hugging Carver begins his speech

Carver: Now I already know the lot of you are thinking of escape plans, so I'm going to give you a heads up, try it and you will probably end up with a knife in your neck, anyway recent walker activity has increased but do not worry, because we will be putting you to work today Tavia will show each of you where you will work

Tavia: Follow me

The groups goes into a clutter and follows Tavia

Tavia: Mordecai, Summer, Owen you will be working on the wall and we will have Danny supervise you so you don't get any ideas

Mordecai, Summer, Owen and Danny stay while Tavia leads the others to their jobs

Right as Mordecai starts work he notices a handle then he pulls it out and hands it to Danny, who then puts hides it under his jacket

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for the lack of updates I've been focusing on school lately I graduate form junior high on Saturday


	23. Chapter 22 Real Shame

Chapter 22 Real Shame

As everyone was walking back to the Yard for the night, Reggie was missing

M: Hey Clem, wheres Reggie

Clem: I don't Carver called took him to his office

M: What do you think their doi-

KKEERRSSHH *Reggie come flying out of Carver's window*

Sarah: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

*Carver's intercom comes on*

Carver: Do not be alarmed by what just happened, he was a weakness to the facility, weakness will not be tolerated, Someone clean that up*

Carlos: Sarah, cover your eyes!

Troy: Let her look, make it be an example of what'll happen to you if you get any funny ideas

Tavia: Just keep moving

The group listens to Tavia and arrive at the Yard

Troy opens the grate He closes it once they get in

After troy leaves

Danny reveals the hammer to the others

Danny: We're leaving

Rebecca: Not without Alvin

Danny: He's not able to walk anymore

Rebecca: What!

Danny: Carver's beaten him so much that he might be in a coma

M: We still have to find a way to get him out of there, leave no one behind

Kenny: Well how do you suggest we do tha-

Troy comes back

Troy: Lights out!

everyone goes to their bunk

M: We'll find a way to get him out

Troy: I said go the f**k to bed!

The group remains quiet

Meanwhile, Tavia is taking stock on the tools

Tavia: 22, 23, 24, Wheres the 25th hammer?

Pulls out her walkie

Tavia: Bill, we have a problem

Back at the Yard

Carver: EVERYONE, GET THE F**K UP NOW!

The group jolts up

Carver: Where is the hammer

Danny: What?

Carver: Tavia counted 24 of 25 hammers, and I'm pretty sure the hammer didn't fly away, NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK IT!?

The group remains quiet

Carver: One

silence

Carver: Two

silence

Carver: Th-

Danny begins to raise his hand up, Mordecai snatches the hammer

M: I've got it, I've got it

Mordecai walks over and hands him the hammer, as Carver grabs it

Carver: Three

Mordecai stares at him smugly

M: Piece of sh**

Carver turns the hammer towards the sharp end and jams it into Mordecai's left eye

M: AHHHHHHH!

CJ: MORDECAI! She start to run at Carver but is held back by Kenny

Kenny: Rigby, Help me!

Sarah: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Carlos: Sarah don't look!

Carver: Troy (nods head)

Troy walks over to Sarah and Back hands her

Troy: SHUT IT!

Carver pulls the hammer out and throws Mordecai to the ground and begins to punch him non stop

CJ: NO!

Rigby goes to CJ and tries to hold her back but gets hit by the butt of Troy's gun

Bonnie: Thats enough Bill!

Carver finally lets Mordecai go

Carver: Next time it'll be worse

Troy: (in a sarcastic voice) I was just starting to like you guys, ain't that a Real Shame


	24. quick update

M: hey there viewers, zombie's been a bit lazy, and hasn't updated the entire summer, he's decided hes gonna write each chapter until the last then update our little story here so he can finally finish the story, ain't that right Luke

Luke: yep, we've punched him already for ya by the way, anyway the reason why he hasn't updated basically is because there is too many ways this story can go, and he been thinking of each way and which one he should do, hes decided so in about 2 months is when the story should finally be finished

zombie walks in room

Me: WORK STARTS TUESDAY!


	25. Chapter 23 The Escape

Chapter 23 The Escape

Mordecai was losing blood, Carlos was doing everything he could for him

An hour passed, Carlos backed away from Mordecai who was on Rebecca's bed

CJ had her hands in her face, sobbing, with Violet and Rebecca trying to help

CJ looked up at Carlos

CJ: "W-well, is he gonna be ok?"

Carlos: *heavily sighs* "The retinal couldn't be saved, I don't know if he's gonna make it

CJ began to sob even more, until Benson spoke up

Benson: "We're gonna need to leave"

CJ: "What!"

Benson: "That herd is our only way out of this prison, we can't let anyone just ruin it"

CJ began to get angry, her cloud color was starting to turn brown

CJ: "Say that again and I'll-"

M: "Don't worry, you won't have to"

the group turned to mordecai's voice, to see him standing there with a bloodied eyepatch on his left eye, CJ ran up to him, and they clung to each other tightly, once they let go of each other

M: "Alright so what's the plan?"

Danny: "Our last one failed, we don't have another one"

"I've got one"

the group turned to the other direction and spotted a young woman with short hair

R: "Who are you?"

"My name's Jane"

R: "And whats your plan?"

"We walk through the herd"

The whole group: "Excuse me?"

Jane: "You guys obviously don't know"

Violet: "Don't know what?"

Jane: "When you rub the Lurkers guts on yourself, they think you're one of them"

Claire: "Ugh!"

Clementine: "Lee did that, It helped us get through the hordes of walkers in the streets... but"

Kenny: "It's alright Clem"

(time skip)

Clementine came through the window panel through the roof, she landed and saw Alvin hunched over in his chair

"Alvin... no"

Clementine turned and began looking for the way to turn on the Intercom system, When she heard someone rummageing, right as she turned the music on

It was Alvin looking through Carvers desk, he pulled out a small revolver

Alvin: "Heh, claims hes a big man, but keeps the tiniest gun in the universe"

Clementine: "Alvin!, c'mon we have to go!"

Alvin: "Sorry kid, this is my last stop" Alvin then showed his right leg, which was now a stump

Clementine: "Alvin... no what about Rebecca?"

Alvin: "Like I said, this is my last stop, go"

Clementine did as she was told, but before she left she turned

"Alvin... please"

Alvin: "Take care of my girls... I got the feeling its a gonna be a girl"

Clementine shared a final smile with Alvin before a guard came in and both Alvin and him shot eachother

When she climbed through the other WIndow panel, and spotted Carver aiming an assault rifle at the group, she carfully made her way to the shelf behind him, and jumped on his making him drop the gun, Luke grabbed the gun and aimed it at Carver

Carver: "After all I've given you, you're just gonna-"

Carver was interrupted when a crowbar was lodged in his eye, by Mordecai

M: "Everyone go Outside!" shouted Mordecai as he held the crowbar over the bleeding Carver

The others went outside as Mordecai turned to Carver

Carver: "Do you really think you will survive, the cloud girl, that Raccoon, do you really-"

Mordecai began to slam the blunt end of the crowbar into Carvers skull, blood went everywhere

once he was finished, he joined the others outside and began to rub the organs over his clothes

the group began to make their way through the herd of walkers, while Carver's men began to open fire on the herd, halfway through the herd, Carlos was shot in the neck, and Summer was shot in the head, the walkers began to surround them

Sarah: "DAAAAAAAD!"

the Walkers began to surround Sarah, as more screams were heard, indication hell broke loose

The others made their way to the end of the herd, but only in small groups

Kenny, Clementine, Sarita, Mike, Violet, and Benson entered the forest on the right side

Jane, Luke, Nick, Mordecai, CJ, and Danny entered the forest through the center

Owen, Claire, Lily, Rigby, Rebecca, and Bonnie entered the Forest through the left side

(Continued... in a different story that will arrive at least before the end of the year, I said I'm done with this story, and this story is only Part 1... I'm a sneaky bas**** am I)


End file.
